The Little Blonde Mermaid
by starryeyedthinker
Summary: Being the youngest of 7 sisters isn't easy for Alois, along with being the pressures of being the mermaid king's only son. One day while checking out the human wonders on a yacht, he sees a handsome looking human, by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. read along to find out how Alois will get his beautiful human prince. Cielois. Little Mermaid AU. possible cursing but mostly cute fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Alois was the youngest of his mermaid siblings, him being the only boy. That said, he was sort of a rebel child. He disobeyed his father, the king, many times and pulls many pranks on his sisters. He always thought that life as a mermaid, especially as the youngest of 7 siblings, got tedious, boring, and depressing; as his sisters blame his birth for their mother's death. "Mother would still be here if you were never born," they would say. So, to take his mind off of his not-so-amazing life, he took an interest in the human world, with their fancy moving contractions, their weird food, and the things they wear on their bodies. Alois collected many small trinkets that came from ship wrecks or things that were washed off beaches.

One day, while he was swimming near the surface looking for human items, a large yacht ship cruised past. Curious to see what fancy things were aboard it, Alois climbed up a side ladder out of view of anyone on the ship. Peeking under the railing, he saw the most beautiful creature to ever exist. One with dark blue/black hair, one deep blue ocean eye and the other a magnificent fuchsia that seemed to glow. Alois was in awe at the beauty of this boy, who looked to be the around his age. He continued to stare at the boy on this ship until it almost reached port, where he was forced to jump back into the water and return home, not before remembering where this port was.

Meanwhile, as Alois splashed back into the ocean, the bluenette had heard the blonde's splash and went to the railing to see what had made the sound. "What was that…?" he thought, very confused. His ever faithful butler, Sebastian, walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "My lord, is everything ok? What, perhaps, are you looking at out there?"

"I heard and splash and came over to see if it was a whale or dolphin….it seems it has left already….."

"Well, the ship will be pulling into port shortly, let us be ready to disembark." Nodding, Ciel followed Sebastian away from the railing.

For the next week, whenever he could sneak away, Alois would return to the port and look for the beautiful blue haired boy. He learned that the port was of the capital city of the country that bordered the ocean of his kingdom. He learned that down the shore a bit was the castle of the royals. Still, he couldn't find and trace of the boy anywhere. Until one day, as he stared at the castle in the light of the setting sun, he saw a figure in a high up balcony, taking in the scene. Upon looking closer, he saw that it was the beautiful boy. The boy was a prince?

Alois giggled, but then realized this was gonna be harder than he thought. "What if he isn't how I expected him to possibly be…? He could be rude and uncaring for all i know…." Just then he heard a shout, and looked up to see an assassin has snuck onto the balcony and push Ciel off, plummeting into the churning ocean below.

Being quick on his tail, Alois rushed over and grabbed the bluenette, dragging him to the nearby beach. Using his mermaid powers, he took any water that he had swallowed out, allowing him to breath again.

"Good….you're ok my beautiful blue haired prince. I wish i could gauge that assassin's eyes out for trying to kill you." Stroking his hair, he began to hum a soft tune, softly singing the lyrics.

Soon he heard footsteps rushing down to the beach, so Alois pecked Ciel's cheek and dove back to the water, hiding behind a rock to make sure it wasn't anyone bad that found his prince. Sebastian ran up to the unconscious prince, frantic that he had lost him. Checking his pulse and breathing, he let out a breath of relief. "You'll be the death of me one day my lord." just then, Ciel began to wake up, looking confused at his butler. Looking around, he began to search for the mysterious voice who saved him.

"Sebastian… when i was coming to….there was a voice here….who saved me. I saw them before i blacked out….blonde hair they had…...i need to find them." Quickly he got up and started looking around. "Did you see anyone as you came out here?" "no i didn't my lord. Please, you almost drowned, let us return to the castle and we will search for this person once we know you're ok."

Slowly nodding, Ciel followed Sebastian back to the castle, taking one last glance at the ocean. From behind the rock, Alois was elated that his prince was so insistent on finding him. Being positively happy, he started on swim home.

Upon reaching home, Alois was greeted with being escorted by his guard to the throne room, where his father sat, surrounded by his older sisters, who silently snickered at him. He lowered his head, knowing he was in some kind of trouble again. For what reason, he knew not. Since finding his prince, he had been on very good behavior so he wouldn't be grounded. Looking up at his father, he awaited whatever punishment was about to be dealt.

"Boy, I hear you have been going to the shore often, looking for some boy. I shall have none of this from you. I forbid you from returning, and to enforce this you will be on castle arrest for a month."

"But Father! He isn't just some boy, he's a prince. A beautiful one at that. Please let me go back…..what if i need to save him from drowning again?"

His father got up from his seat and looked down at him, anger evident on his face, "I do not care if he is a prince or not, he is human. You know the rules about humans. You will have guards escorting you everywhere in the castle. Now, go to your room!"

Begrudgingly, Alois swam to his room, tearing up. How could his father forbid him from seeing his prince? Laying on his bed, he began fantasizing about him and the blue haired prince, doing all the couple things. In his daydreams, he saw himself as a human too, with legs and all. Suddenly he sat up, and rushed to the library, his guards in tow. Upon arriving, he began searching around for anything on humans. He read through history books but found nothing. "All there is here is our history with humans, of avoiding them and hiding away. Nothing else….."

The Blonde spent most of the next couple weeks holed up in the library, making it seem as if he was studying, but really he was researching for a way to get to the human world, to see his prince. One day, he found a book on the sea witch Annafellows, who granted wishes for a price. Not caring about the price part, Alois snuck towards the very back of the library, far from his guards who guarded the door. Finding a window, he quietly snuck out and swam his fin off to reach the dark cave home of Annafellows. Annafellows' three purple eels swam into her cave, informing her the mermaid prince was on his way, seeking her help. Smiling, she ordered them to escort him in, for she was going to make the deal of the century.

Alois soon reached the cave, and was instantly surrounded by the eels. "We are here to escort you in. our Lady is awaiting your arrival." Going inside, he finally saw her. A black octopus body with human arms, tan skin and long purple grayish hair. "Hello young prince, i see you seek my services. What can i help you with today?" "There's a prince…..a human one. He's so beautiful with his blueish hair and beautiful different colored eyes. Father had forbade me to go back…..to even leave the castle. I must go meet my prince, please. He's looking for me, after I saved him. I must find him." He pleaded, as she pondered it all. Soon she smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I will help you young prince. I will change you into a human, with legs and all. I'll even safely transport you up to the surface, by his castle. You will have one week to have him fall for you, and kiss you. He must start the kiss or it won't count. If he does, you can stay with him as a human permanently. If you fail…...you will turn back into a mermaid and return here…..where I shall claim your soul."

Alois thought about this, and the extreme conditions. But his prince was worth it, and he knew he could do it. "Is there anything else to this deal?" "yes, as a upfront price, I will take your sight. To make things more interesting for me, you cannot gaze upon your lovely prince. You're sight will return if you succeed prince. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do. I agree to your terms."

"Excellent."

Annafellows snapped her fingers and a contract appeared in her hand. Alois signed it, then looked to the sea witch as she placed one hand over his eyes, taking his sight. Upon removing them, Alois looked around, only seeing darkness. "Now young prince, I will change you to a human, and my eels shall swim you to the beach where you left your prince. Take a deep breath." Sucking in a deep breath, Alois glowed as the sea witch changed him into a human. Once the transformation was complete, the blonde thrashed around, unused to his new legs. The eels wrapped around him and quickly rushed him to the surface, dropping him off on the beach at the foot of the castle.

Gasping for air, Alois sat there and felt his legs with his hands, imagining them in his head. He giggled to himself, happy that he will finally meet his beautiful prince. "I cannot see him though…." He slowly got up, taking a few steps then falling over. Trying this a few times, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere anytime soon. So he decided to yell, yell up to the castle, hoping to get anyone's attention.

Up in his office, Ciel sat and worked on paperwork, looking bored as ever. Sighing, he sat up and looked out the window to the sea, feeling the breeze on his face. Right then, he heard a faint voice yelling. Looking around, he tried to find the source but his window had no view of the beach Alois was on. "Sebastian!" His ever faithful butler rushed in, looking at him sticking his head out the window. "Yes my lord?" "Do you hear that voice yelling? Its nearby….go out there and find who it is and bring them here." "Yes my lord."

Sebastian grabbed a few guards and began searching the grounds, hearing the voice get louder as he approached the beach. As he got closer, he saw Alois sitting there, only in a ripped up canvas around his waist, yelling for anyone to find him. Kneeling next to him he helped Alois up.

"Boy, why are you here alone and yelling?"

"W..who are you…..? I found myself on this beach….I can barely walk and I am blind…." He looked around, trying to see what direction this man's face was.

"I am Sebastian, the butler of the prince. He had asked me to find who was yelling and disturbing his work and bring them to him. I will help you walk, this way." He began walking the blonde back to the castle and up to Ciel's office. As they entered and sat him down, the bluenette looked up from his work and looked shocked at who he saw. "Where did you find him Sebastian?" "On the beach where we recovered you my lord." His eyes widen, fully seeing that Alois had blonde hair.

"What is your name?"

"Alois, your highness. I apologize for my appearance and inability to walk well, I'm still getting used to it. Oh I wish I could see your office, I bet it's lovely, just as lovely as you look." Ciel blushed at that comment, then looked to Sebastian for an explanation.

"He is blind my lord. Though I do not know how he knows of your looks."

Alois smiled and bounced in his chair slightly, "I saw you before i lost my sight recently. Your highness, I am all alone here, I have nowhere to go. I would like to request if I may stay in your castle, for a week only."

Ciel looked at the boy, shocked that this was the one who had saved him, the same blonde hair, even the same voice. He knew he had to keep him near, learn about him. There was something about him that he didn't want him to disappear. "Sebastian, prepare a room, bath, and clean clothes for him. Bring him back once he is ready. Also let the staff know we have a guest." His butler bowed, and ordered some staff to start getting it ready, then helped Alois to his feet. He smiled at his prince, almost wanting to cry that his plan was working.

"Thank you your highness. I am truly grateful."

"It is of no trouble to me. May I ask your name again?"

"Alois sir."

"Hello Alois, I'm Ciel. Welcome to my castle."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new cielois story that I've been slowly working on. I know i need to get better at updating my other stories and i'll find time as soon as im not as busy as i am now. and get less lazy. i also might start posting my stories on wattpad as well.**

 **lives been busy and sucky, too much sea scout training. atleast i've been cosplaying more and i got to go to a gathering.**

 **i hope this first chapter was enjoyable! later peoples of the interwebs!**


	2. Chapter 2

After being helped with washing and learning how to walk, Sebastian came in with a clean pair of clothes, consisting of undergarments, jeans, a shirt and sweater. As Sebastian was dressing him, Ciel came in and watched, unnoticed by the two.

"Sebastian…...what are these on my body…?"

"Their clothes Alois, have you never worn any?"

"No I haven't! This is so cool!" He giggled as he felt around his clothes. Ciel smiled at this, finding it cute how genuinely excited the blonde was. Though he wondered how come he never had clothes before. He also wondered where he came from, but that's for another day. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Alois. I came to retrieve you for lunch. May I take your hand?" He nodded, placing his hand in Ciel's outstretched one, blushing. As they walked to the dining room, he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to hold the hand of his beloved prince. Meanwhile, Ciel couldn't stop thinking about how holding Alois' hand made him feel…...warm.

As they walked into the room, the bluenette slide out a chair for the blonde, helping him into his seat and pushing it back in, taking his seat as well. The food was brought out by the chef Bard and the maid Mey-rin. Seeing Alois struggle with finding his utensils and how to use them, Ciel got up and kneeled next to him, putting the fork in his hand and guiding it with his own to his mouth, helping Alois eat.

"Thank you Ciel….I think I've got the hang of it now…"

"Nonsense, let me help you eat ok?"

"S..sure…."

He blushed bright red as the bluenette continued to help him eat, with his hand wrapped around his. The bluenette smiled at how….cute…...yes cute, the blonde was. This confused him greatly, as he just just met him. Maybe it was because he saved him, that's why he has such a feeling towards him. Shrugging, he continued to help Alois until he was done, then taking his own seat and finishing his food. Taking his hand, Ciel led him to the gardens.

"I know you cannot see, but I thought perhaps the fresh air and the sweet smell of flowers would make you happy."

"Yes it does! Thank you Ciel. I can just imagine it now…..oh how I wish I could see you with the garden as your backdrop." Giggling, he skipped around, keeping himself from tripping. Ciel just stared at this boy, who suddenly appeared. He was curious about him, and over this week, would soon grow to keep him here longer than the one week he agreed upon. Taking his hand again, he led the blonde to a bench and sat them down. "Alois…..I wish you get to know you better. Please tell me about yourself."

"O..of course! I wish to get to know you too."

"You first, you're my guest."

Pondering a moment, Alois thought about what he couldn't and could tell to Ciel right now. "Well….. Theres my father, who isn't the nicest man. He's a great ruler, and loves his kids, but being the baby and my mother dying after my birth, my life at home can be hard. I have 7 older sisters, and they all hate me. I left….and here I am now. Spending time with the boy I've wished to meet for a long time."

At this Ciel was shocked. How could such a nice boy go through so much, and why had he wanted to meet him of all people? Clearing his thoughts, he looked at the blonde. "I'm sorry that is the life you had. It is not fair. Especially since you're in a position to have a nicer life. At Least I'm not the only prince with a shitty life." "shitty life? May I ask why Ciel?"

Looking down, he took a deep breath and looked back at Alois. "My parents died when I was 10…..I've been running the kingdom with the help of my butler and advisors. It's not easy…..at least i'm not alone now."

"No, I'll be here for you Ciel" Alois smiled at him, giving him a hug. Hugging back, Ciel smiled into his neck, getting a warm and fuzzy feeling. Pushing it aside, he pulled away and smiled. How he wished the blonde could see him smiling. No one has made him smile a real smile in years. Soon the sun began to set, prompting them both to go inside for dinner. There Ciel once again helped Alois with his food, causing him to blush greatly. Once finished, Sebastian came up and handed a letter to Ciel. "Your majesty, Lady Elizabeth requests that we hold a ball here in 4 days time, as it is impossible at her residence due to renovations."

Ciel groaned at this, scanning over the letter, "Fine…..begin preparations. I do not wish for her mother to be involved if we refuse. " "Yes my lord." about to leave, Alois had a look of confusion on his face.

"Who is this Lady Elizabeth Ciel?"

About to answer, the bluenette was cut off by Sebastian, "Lady Elizabeth is my young master's fiance. They were betrothed at infants." Alois hid his sadness by giving Ciel a small smile.

"Oh. well I'm happy you already have someone Ciel. Sebastian, could you please help me to my room? I'm quite tired…."

"Yes of course Mister Trancy." he goes to help him up, Alois smiling at Ciel "Goodnight Ciel."

The bluenette watched the blonde leave, feeling sad. He knew instantly that the blonde was upset about Elizabeth. "Could he possibly…..no impossible…." then, he thought back to his vague memories of the person who saved him, remembering the person kissed his cheek. "Is Alois the one who saved me….?" he then walked to his room, pondering the topic.

Meanwhile, Alois had already been dressed for bed and was sitting by the window. "Fiance….? Of course…..I'll never be with him….I'll lose my soul…I'll lose my beloved prince..." Tearing up, he sat there by the window as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Alois sat alone eating lunch as Ciel was in royal meetings. Sitting there, pushing around his food, a loud bang and screeching could be heard coming towards the dining room. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"That is my young master's fiance, mister Trancy." Sebastian replied as his sighed, knowing these next few days would be very annoying. Bursting into the dining room, Lizzie bounded in but stopped seeing Ciel wasn't there. "Sebastian, where is my lovely Ciel?"

"He has many meetings today, but has arranged for you to start planning with the party planner and other such people. They should be arriving at 2 this afternoon, so I shall prepare you a snack before then."

Smiling and thanking Sebastian, Lizzie finally noticed Alois. "Oh, who is this?" "I'm Alois Trancy, a new friend of Ciel's. It is good to finally meet you my Lady. I've heard many great things" he smiles at her, trying not to frown or cry. Looking back down at his food, he pretended to eat, hoping Lizzie would leave.

Shrugging her shoulders she turned back to Sebastian, "I'll be in the parlor!" and with that she skipped off. Sighing, Alois got up and used the table to navigate to the dining room door. Sebastian quickly moved to Alois' side and took his arm, "where to mister Trancy?" Looking down, he sighed and replied, "to my room Sebastian. I'm quite tired. If Ciel needs me tell him he's free to come see me. " Giving Alois a worried look, knowing he didn't eat hardly any food for lunch or breakfast, he led the blonde up to his room.

Later that day, Ciel came out of his last meeting sighing. His able butler was right there waiting for him as always. "Young Master, Lady Elizabeth is here and is currently planning everything for the ball with the advisors. Dinner shall be ready in an hour and there you may catch up on the planning. Mister Trancy wished to tell me that you may freely go see him in his room, as he is very tired today. What concerns me is that he had hardly much to eat during breakfast and lunch. He also seemed sad…..perhaps you should check on him before dinner." he bowed, leaving to attend to dinner. At this point Ciel was very worried. Why hadn't he eaten much? Why was he sad? Did he do something wrong and upset Alois? He seemed upset by Lizzie, is that it? He quickly ran up to Alois' room, knocking and entering after hearing a soft come in. Upon entering, he saw Alois curled up in bed, back towards him. Walking around to the other side of the bed and sitting next to him, he gave him a look of concern.

"Alois…..what is troubling you? Did I do something wrong? Is that why you have not eaten?"

Looking up at Ciel, he couldn't help but even more sad, seeing his love so concerned but knowing it wouldn't last. "You have done nothing wrong Ciel. You have been a wonderful host and friend. I couldn't ask for anything different. I am just upset by other things…..I'll be fine."

"Is it perhaps Elizabeth..? You seemed upset after I told you about her.." He looked at Alois very concerned, feeling upset and hurt that the blonde was upset. He was confused by this, as it seemed more than the normal concern for a friend.

Alois gave Ciel a small smile and squeezed his hand, " Of course not. I have just met her, she did nothing wrong to upset me so. Do not worry, it is probably the reality of not being able to see anymore hitting. I will be fine. You have your duties to perform and a fiance waiting. I'll see you at dinner ok?" "Alright…..please do get your rest. I will make sure Sebastian brings u down, as you will eat better. I must go….get well Alois." He gave the blonde's hand a squeeze and left, closing the door softly behind him. Once he heard his footsteps fade, he began to cry again, heartbroken that he had no chance to win his prince's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Everyone!**

 **so I got a review on this story today or yesterday and since I had finished my homework (yes I started school this week) I decided to post as I was almost done with this chapter anyway.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, I'm sorry it took forever! it may be awhile before this updates again as I may want to update one of my other stories, so look out for those as well.**

 **again, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
